My Friends And I Meet The YuGiOh! Characters
by Azn Kid A.Kimm
Summary: Oy! We meet the YuGiOh Charaters in an unusual way! Read! I Suck at summaries! R&R and no flames! FIXED i fixed the little mess up! It should be kay! A little Anzu bashing or whatever you call that!
1. Stranded!

My Friends and I In Yu-Gi-Oh! Land  
  
Adrienne: Cool! Look at that island! Oh well! We're going to Japan anyways!  
Can't wait!  
  
Haja: Yeah! Can't wait to get the manga books over there! Hope we can meet  
Kazuki Takahashi! The creator of Yu-Gi-Oh! I think!  
  
Monica: Yeah! I love it!!  
  
Adrienne: (sigh) I wish Yami Yugi was alive! Wish he was my boyfriend.  
  
Secretly, there was a magical faerie who granted anyone's wishes(unlimited)  
that was in Adrienne's hair.(A/N Weird isn't it?)  
  
Haja: Well, We're here! Let's go and get our bags!  
  
Monica/Adrienne: Yeah!  
  
Haja/Monica/Adrienne: (goes and gets their bags)  
  
They went to their hotel.  
  
Haja: So what now?  
  
Adrienne: Dunno? What about you Monica? Monica?  
  
Monica: Guys! Look!  
  
Haja/Adrienne: (looks at t.v.) What in the?  
  
T.V Reporter: It seems there is a magical faerie on the loose! The one that  
can get their wishes granted! It lives in people's hair! Report immediately  
if you see one!  
  
Haja: Wow! Oh well! Let's go and browse around Japan's mall!  
  
Monica/Adrienne: YAY!!  
  
They rode to the mall.  
  
20 min. later:  
  
Haja: WOW! They sure have a lot of anime stuff especially manga books!  
  
Monica/Adrienne: Yeah!  
  
Haja: Well, we better pack! We're leaving tomorrow.(sigh) Wish i didn't  
have to leave Japan! I rather be stuck on an island with the Yu-Gi-Oh cast!  
  
Faerie: Hmm? I can do that!( waves finger)  
  
The next day, Haja, Monica, and Adrienne woke up on an island.  
  
Haja: What the hell??  
  
Monica: I agree! What in the world happened!!!!  
  
Adrienne: OH well! We're stuck here! Might as well explore!  
  
Monica/Haja: Yeah!  
  
Adrienne: Well where should we start?  
  
Haja: I dunno.  
  
Monica: Yeah...Me too! I'm puzzled!  
  
Adrienne: I'll go and get some food!  
  
Haja/Monica: Okay! We'll start the fire!  
  
TBC...  
  
Well, this is my third story! Please, no flames!!! R&R!!! 


	2. They Meet

Sorry for not updating for awhile! I was blocked from updating! Well...Here  
is chapter 2! I do not own the yugioh characters!  
  
They Meet  
  
Haja: Oy! It's starting to get cold!  
  
Monica: I'll say!  
  
Adrienne: Well...I'm gonna go and check if I have anymore matches! ( goes  
to her luggage)  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Yami: Where are we?  
  
Jonouchi: I dunno Yami! AAHHHHH!!!! WHAT ABOUT FOOD!!! WHAT ABOUT WATER?!!!  
HOW ARE WE GONNA SURVIVE?!!!! WE'RE DOOMED!!  
  
Bakura: Calm down you buffoon! Your yelling is irritating!! At least we are  
on vacation I guess from our hikaries!! But how did that buffoon come with  
us here?  
  
Yami: I don't know! Wait! Don't you remember what that person said on the  
TV? A magical faerie!! It must've been the wish of someone!  
  
Jonouchi: Oh well... I just want to meet Monica Espique!! She rocks!  
  
Yami: So does Adrienne Kimm!! She rocks as well!  
  
Bakura: I just want to meet Haja Rivera. She is so cool!  
  
Yami/Bakura/Jonouchi: They're all cool!!!  
  
Yami: Well...let's look for some people if possible!  
  
Bakura/Jonouchi: (nods)  
  
They went to find some survivors.  
  
Adrienne: CRUD!! I think I don't have anymore matches!  
  
Yami: Hey guys! I think I see someone! Let's go!  
  
Bakura/Jonouchi: Okay! (follows Yami)  
  
Adrienne: Come on! I know you're in here somewhere!  
  
Yami: Um....excuse me but are you lost on this island?  
  
Adrienne: AHHH!!! (does a back kick on Yami)  
  
Yami: OOF! (Falls back)  
  
Adrienne: OMG!! I'm SORRY!!! Gomen!!Gomenasai!! (helps him up)  
  
Yami: It's alright! I forgive you.  
  
Adrienne: You three look so familiar! Don't know where. Oh well. Do you  
have anyplace to stay?  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Adrienne: You three want to join me and my friends? It's the least I can do  
to make up for that incident!  
  
Yami/Bakura/Jonouchi: Sure! Why not!  
  
Adrienne: (walks to the camp and they follow)  
  
Haja: Oy! Adrienne! Did you find any matches?  
  
Adrienne: Sorry! I think I used my last one!  
  
Monica: Are we gonna just stay here for the rest of our lives?  
  
Adrienne: I don't know! But hey! I found some people!  
  
Yami/Bakura/Jonouchi: (comes from behind her)  
  
Yami: Um.....Hi!  
  
Haja: Who are you people?  
  
Yami: I'm Yami!  
  
Bakura: I'm Bakura!  
  
Jonouchi: I'm Jonouchi!  
  
Haja: I'm Haja Rivera!  
  
Monica: I'm Monica Espique!  
  
Adrienne: I'm Adrienne Kimm!  
  
Yami: YOU ARE ADRIENNE KIMM?!!!!!  
  
BAKURA: YOU ARE HAJA RIVERA?!!!!!  
  
Jonouchi: AND YOU ARE MONICA ESPIQUE??!!!!  
  
Haja/Monica/Adrienne: Yeah......so? Is there a problem?  
  
Yami: Well....It's nothing!  
  
Adrienne: If you insist!  
  
Yami: Adrienne! Come with me! I have to tell you something.  
  
Adrienne: Uhh....Okay. (follows Yami)  
  
They were at the coast of a beach.  
  
Yami: Well...Me, Jonouchi, and Bakura we're from the world of Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Adrienne: (gasps) So you are not here in this world.  
  
Yami: Correct. However, we can turn you into one of us and then we would be  
here. It's your decision.  
  
Adrienne: I-I-I'll do it.  
  
Yami: Okay! (His puzzle glows and she becomes one of them)  
  
Adrienne: Oy? You look solid now.  
  
Yami: Let's go and tell the others!!  
  
Adrienne: Okay!  
  
TBC......  
  
So you like? I hope That the next chapter is better! R&R and no flames  
please!! Thanks! 


	3. Confessions

Eh. I got bored so I thought to write another chapter. Here it is!  
  
Confessions  
  
Jonouchi: Yami! Where were you?  
  
Yami: Nowhere.  
  
Jonouchi: Well, then, what were you two talking about?  
  
Yami: Nothing.  
  
Jonouchi/Bakura/Haja/Monica: (eyes lower in suspicion)  
  
Yami/Adrienne: WHAT?!!! WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE LOOKING AT??  
  
Jonouchi: Yami! Come over here!  
  
Yami: Yeah?  
  
Jonouchi: Well, what did you tell her?  
  
Yami: I told her that we aren't from this world.  
  
Jonouchi: Then why does she look like us instead of realistic?  
  
Yami: I made her that way.  
  
Jonouchi: WHAT??!!!! NANI!!!  
  
Yami: It was her decision.  
  
Jonouchi: Should we change the other two into the same thing?  
  
Yami: It is up to them.  
  
Jonouchi: (walks up to Monica)  
  
Yami: (walks up to Adrienne)  
  
Jonouchi: Monica! Can I talk to you for a sec?  
  
Monica: Sure! (follows Jonouchi)  
  
Jonouchi: Monica...I'm not from this world.  
  
Monica: Y-Y-You're not?  
  
Jonouchi: No. But...I can change you into one of us if you'd like!  
  
Monica: Okay!!  
  
Jonouchi's hands glowed and she was changed into one.  
  
Jonouchi: Come on! Let's go back!  
  
Monica: Okay! (follows Jonouchi)  
  
Bakura: Hey Haja! I need to talk to you!  
  
Haja: Uh. Okay!(follows Bakura)  
  
Bakura: As you know...I am a spirit from the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! I can turn  
you into one of us and you can come to our world as our age!  
  
Haja: Okay!  
  
Bakura's ring glows and she is changed into one of them.  
  
They went back to the site.  
  
Adrienne: Well, I guess we should turn in!  
  
They all nod.  
  
Bakura: But which one of us is going to guard first?  
  
Jonouchi: Not me!  
  
Yami: Not me either!  
  
Bakura: I am so not going to guard!!  
  
They start arguing.  
  
Adrienne/Haja/Monica: (sweatdrop)  
  
Adrienne: Grrrrrr...FINE!! I'LL GUARD!!!! JEEZ!!!  
  
She stormed off.  
  
Bakura: (whispers to Yami) Why do you like her anyways?  
  
Yami: Her confidence. You got a problem with that?  
  
Bakura: No! No! Not at all!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Adrienne was leaning on a tree.  
  
Adrienne: What's up with those guys? Jeez! How hard is it to take turns  
guarding?  
  
She heard something in the bushes.  
  
Adrienne: Huh? Who's there?  
  
Five bears came out.  
  
Adrienne: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! YAMI!!! HELP!!!!!  
  
Yami: Adrienne!!! (runs to her location)  
  
He saw her getting scratched by bears.  
  
Yami: TAKE THIS!!!! SHADOW BLAST!!!  
  
He blasted them to the shadow realm.  
  
Adrienne: Owww.  
  
Yami: Are you okay?  
  
Adrienne: I just have a few scratches.  
  
Yami: Are you sure? (touches her side)  
  
Adrienne: (flinches) Ow.  
  
Yami: (gasps) You are bleeding!! This is bad!  
  
Adrienne: Is it that bad?  
  
Yami: Yes. By touching your side gave me a hand covered with blood.  
  
Adrienne: Oh. Honestly, I'm okay!  
  
Yami: Well, let's see you get up then.  
  
Adrienne: Okay, so I'm not okay.  
  
Yami: Oy! I have medication and bandages in my pocket! I totally forgot!  
  
Adrienne: (takes the medication and rubs it on her side.) YEOW!!! THAT  
HURTS!  
  
Yami: It is suppose to do that! Haha!  
  
Adrienne: Well, might as well go back.  
  
Yami: Wait. There is something I have to tell you.  
  
Adrienne: Hai?  
  
Yami: I ...........  
  
TBC...  
  
Oy! Well, I'll have another chapter posted really soon!!! R&R and no flames  
please!! 


	4. Domino City!

Oy! Here is the next chapter!!! I hope you like!!!  
  
Domino City!!!  
  
Adrienne: ORO?!! NANI?!!!  
  
Yami: Will you be my girlfriend?  
  
Adrienne: H-H-Hai.  
  
Yami: So I am your boyfriend right?  
  
Adrienne: H-Hai.  
  
They walked back to the site.  
  
Monica/Haja: ADRIENNE!! What happened?  
  
Adrienne: Well, um, you see, I got attacked and yeah. I'm fine! honest!  
  
Monica: Oh...Thank goodness!  
  
Haja: (nods and smiles)  
  
Jonouchi: Hey! School is about to start! We gotta get back to Domino!  
  
Adrienne/Monica/Haja: Domino?  
  
Yami: It's where we're from.  
  
Adrienne/Monica/Haja: Oy! Right! We gotta get back as well!  
  
They glowed and were transported back to their home town.  
  
Adrienne: DANG IT!!!! I'm late!!!  
  
Monica: HEY!! WAIT FOR ME!!!!  
  
Adrienne: Monica?  
  
Monica: Hi! Let's go!  
  
Haja: OY!!! (runs to them)  
  
The bell rang.  
  
Haja/Monica/Adrienne: OH NO!!!! (runs to the school.)  
  
They run in the class room.  
  
Ms. Pinneo: Where have you ladies been? You were gone for 3 days straight!  
  
Haja/Monica/Adrienne: We're sorry. Um...it won't happen again!  
  
Ms. Pinneo: I hope so. Please get to your seats girls.  
  
They went to their seats.  
  
Matt: So where were you?  
  
Adrienne: Sick. At home.  
  
Jeremy: Haja, where were you?  
  
Haja: I was with a sore throat.  
  
Stephan: Monica, where were you?  
  
Monica: Fever so I had to stay home.  
  
When recess came, Matt, Stephan, and Jeremy huddled together.  
  
Matt: I don't think they were sick at all. They must've been somewhere.  
  
Stephan/Jeremy: (nods)  
  
Matt: Hey, Steph! You are like the small one, no offense, so you can  
overhear what they are talking about.  
  
Steph: Uh. Okay!  
  
Jeremy: They're over there by the bathrooms.  
  
Stephan: (Goes to them)  
  
Adrienne: You think that was a dream?  
  
Monica: No way! It can't be!  
  
Haja: I felt like I was one of them.  
  
Adrienne/Monica: SO WAS I!!!  
  
Haja: Eh? They did it to you guys too?  
  
Adrienne/Monica: Hai!  
  
Haja: That island was no dream! I felt it!  
  
Adrienne: (flinched)  
  
Haja: What's wrong?  
  
Adrienne: I don't know. (lifts up her shirt slightly)  
  
Haja: OY!! It's that wound you got from the island!  
  
Monica: Yeah! So we weren't dreaming!  
  
Stephan: A-A-ACHOO!!!  
  
Adrienne/Haja/Monica: Bless you, Stephan. STEPHAN??!!!!! OMG!!!  
  
Stephan: What island? What in the world is going on?  
  
Adrienne: Nothing, Stephan. Look, all the info you just heard must be kept  
secret, okay?  
  
Haja: Yeah! If that info is shared, we are so in big trouble!  
  
Monica: So you understand, right? DON'T TELL ANYONE OR ANYTHING!!!  
  
Stephan: Okay, okay.  
  
Adrienne: You sure? If I hear about our trip, then...( holds up her fist)  
you know what's coming!  
  
Stephan: Okay!!  
  
Adrienne/Haja/Monica: Thanks Stephan.  
  
He went back to the group.  
  
Matt: So?  
  
Stephan: I can't tell! I promised them!!!  
  
Matt/Jeremy: WHAT?!!!!!  
  
Stephan: Adrienne...  
  
Flashback:  
  
Adrienne: If I hear about our trip, then...( holds up her fist) you know  
what's coming!  
  
End Flashback.  
  
Matt: Oy! That's harsh.  
  
Jeremy: Wait! KEVIN!!! COME OVER HERE!!!  
  
Kevin: Yeah?  
  
Jeremy: At the Tae Kwon Do center you and Adrienne go to, do they allow  
anyone to beat other people up?  
  
Kevin: No way! DUH!!! It's for self defense!  
  
Matt/Jeremy/Stephan: Oh. Okay.  
  
Adrienne/Monica/Haja: Huh? What's going on?  
  
They were glowing. Suddenly, they disappeared.  
  
Adrienne: Yeow! I hate falling!  
  
Haja: Yeah.  
  
Monica: Me too.  
  
Adrienne: Oy. Where are we?  
  
Haja/Monica: I don't know.  
  
Adrienne: (goes to a person) Where are we?  
  
Person: You're in Domino City.  
  
Adrienne/Haja/Monica: OY?!!  
  
Person: You look like you're lost. Want to stay at my house?  
  
Adrienne/Haja/Monica: Uh. Sure.  
  
Person: Oh yeah! My name is Ryou.  
  
Adrienne: Adrienne.  
  
Haja: Haja.  
  
Monica: Monica.  
  
Ryou: Nice to meet you all.  
  
They went to Ryou's house.  
  
Pretty soon, Yami, Bakura, and Jonouchi came in.  
  
Ryou: Hey guys!  
  
Yami/Bakura/Jonouchi: Hey Ryou!  
  
Ryou: I'd like you to meet some people I met along the way!  
  
Yami/Bakura/Jonouchi: Hello...WHAT!!!!  
  
Adrienne/Haja/Monica: EHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Yami: Adrienne?  
  
Bakura: Haja?  
  
Jonouchi: Monica?  
  
Adrienne: Yami?  
  
Haja: Bakura?  
  
Monica: Jonouchi?  
  
Ryou: You. Know. Each other?  
  
Yami/Bakura/Jonouchi/Adrienne/Haja/Monica: Hai!  
  
Ryou: Oh!   
  
Jonouchi: Monica? I have a question to ask you.  
  
Monica: Hai?  
  
Jonouchi: C-Can we be boyfriend and girlfriend?  
  
Monica: H-Hai.  
  
Bakura: Will you Haja?  
  
Haja: H-Hai.  
  
Yami: Well, it's almost time for school to start. Would you like to come to  
our school?  
  
Adrienne: I would but...(looks at Haja and Monica)  
  
Monica/Haja: (nods and smiles) Of course!  
  
Yami/Bakura/Jonouchi: GREAT! LET'S GO!!!  
  
They went to Domino High.  
  
Yami/Jonouchi/Bakura: Ms. Hotiko? These are transfer students. Can they  
stay with us?  
  
Ms. Hotiko: Of course boys.  
  
Adrienne: (sat next to Yami)  
  
Haja: (sat next to Bakura)  
  
Monica: (sat next to Jonouchi)  
  
A girl saw them and thought of something. She smiled evilly.  
  
When it was break time, the girl went and stole the answer sheets from  
Ms. Hotiko.  
  
The Girl: Hey Adrienne, Haja, Monica! I'm Anzu Mazaki! I love your bags!  
May I see them?  
  
Adrienne/Haja/Monica: Uh. Sure! (gives her their bags) (A/N I know it's  
stupid but I couldn't think of anything else! Oy! Something happens to Anzu  
at the end so I just put it!)  
  
Anzu: (takes out the answer sheets and puts them inside each bag)  
  
Anzu: Here! It is good! Your bags are okay!  
  
Adrienne/Haja/Monica: Uh. Thanks! Nice meeting you, Anzu Mazaki!  
  
They went and checked their bags.  
  
Adrienne: Well, mine's seems to be okay! WAIT! I found something!  
  
Haja/Monica: What?  
  
Adrienne: Answer sheets! This is bad! We have to give them back.  
  
Haja/Monica: WE FOUND THEM IN OUR BAGS TOO! Let's go to Ms. Hotiko.  
  
They went to Ms. Hotiko.  
  
Adrienne: Ms. Hotiko?  
  
Ms. Hotiko: Yes?  
  
Adrienne: We found these inside our bags. I'm not sure how.  
  
Ms. Hotiko: Thank you! I have been looking for these!  
  
They left and caught up with Yami, Bakura, and Jonouchi.  
  
Yami: Where were you?  
  
Adrienne: Not the point, Yami. A girl named Anzu Mazaki put these in our  
bag. That B!!!  
  
Monica: That JERK!!!  
  
Haja: That Baka!  
  
After school, they went to Ms. Hotiko.  
  
Adrienne: Ms. Hotiko? Anzu is the one who put the answer sheets in our  
bags.  
  
Ms. Hotiko: How do you know that?  
  
Adrienne: She was the only one who touched our bag! We never let anyone in  
DHS touch this but her!  
  
Ms. Hotiko: Well, I should talk to the Principal about this.  
  
Adrienne: Actually, I was wondering if we could get back at her.  
  
Ms. Hotiko: Sure! Then afterwards, she goes to the principal's office.  
  
Adrienne/Haja/Monica: Thank you, Ms. Hotiko!  
  
They left the class.  
  
Yami: So what did you tell her?  
  
Adrienne: You'll see very soon.  
  
The next day.  
  
Anzu was at DHS, looking for them.  
  
Anzu: This should be another funny event for Yami! He should realize that I  
am the one for him!  
  
Anzu saw them and walked to them.  
  
Adrienne: (looks at her coming and does a hand motion to Haja and Monica.)  
  
Anzu: (trips over a rope) Yeow!  
  
Adrienne/Haja/Monica: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!  
  
Anzu: Grrrrrr. CURSE YOU!!! (runs and is about to punch them)  
  
Haja/Monica: (moves out of the way)  
  
Adrienne: (turns around and does a jump sidekick)  
  
She fell back and her skirt flew up.  
  
The whole school was laughing.  
  
The principal came out.  
  
Anzu: Mr. Takioshi! These girls are hurting me!  
  
Answer sheets came out of her backpack.  
  
Mr. Takioshi: No, Anzu! Look at this! You're the one who has been stealing  
answer sheets from teachers and trying to frame them! You're expelled!!!!  
  
Anzu: No! Wait! Yami knows what happened! Yami! You know, right?  
  
Yami: Do I know you?  
  
Mr. Takioshi: (kicks Anzu out of the school)  
  
After school, they went back to Ryou's place.  
  
Yami/Bakura/Jonouchi: That was a great plan!  
  
Adrienne/Haja/Monica: Thanks!  
  
TBC...  
  
Like? R&R and no flames please!!! 


	5. The City Of Walnut!

Here is CHAPTER 5!!!! BOOYA!! I hope you like!! Id o not own that yugioh  
characters! I only own meself!! Hehe! Enjoy!  
  
The City Of Walnut!!!  
  
Yami: So how are we gonna get you back to where you came from?  
  
Adrienne: I don't know.  
  
Haja/Monica: (nods in agreement)  
  
All of sudden, the girls glowed and disappeared.  
  
Adrienne: (falls on the ground) OOF!  
  
Haja: YEOW!!  
  
Monica: Ow.  
  
Haja/Monica/Adrienne: THAT'S THE SECOND TIME!!!!!  
  
Matt: Uh..you guys okay?  
  
Haja: Yeah! We're fine!  
  
Adrienne/Monica: (nods)  
  
Matt: (eyes lower in suspicion)  
  
Haja/Monica/Adrienne: (sweatdrop)  
  
Matt: Okay! See ya guys at school then.  
  
He left.  
  
Adrienne: Phew. That was close!  
  
Jeremy: What was close?  
  
Adrienne: EEEEEK!!!!! (Kicks him)  
  
Jeremy: What'd I do now?  
  
Adrienne: Oy! Sorry!  
  
Jeremy: Oh. Okay! Bye!  
  
Haja: That was too close!  
  
Stephan: What are you guys talking about now?  
  
Adrienne: WHAT THE??!!!!! QUIT SCARING US!!!!  
  
Stephan: Jeez! Sorry!  
  
Adrienne: Oy. Sorry.  
  
Stephan: See ya at school then!  
  
He left as well.  
  
Haja: What's up with them?  
  
Monica: I don't know! It's like they're trying to find out what we were!  
  
Adrienne: Oy! I agree with you guys! They are up to something and we had  
better try to prevent it!  
  
Haja/Monica: Oy! That's right!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Yami: Huh? Bakura? Jonouchi? You guys are transparent!  
  
Bakura: So are you, pharaoh!  
  
Jonouchi: What's going on?  
  
They disappeared.  
  
Yami: What the?  
  
Bakura: Pharaoh? We can't just be floating in air!  
  
Yami: Uh oh!  
  
Jonouchi: Bakura's right man!!! (flaps his arms like a bird)  
  
They fall on the sidewalk.  
  
Jonouchi: Well, I don't think I have any bruises.  
  
Bakura: Me too!  
  
Yami: I might! YOU ARE ALL ON TOP OF ME!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Oy! Didn't mean to!  
  
Jonouchi: Sorry!!  
  
They get off Yami.  
  
They hear something.  
  
Yami: Someone's coming! HIDE!!!  
  
They climb up a tree.  
  
Adrienne: (running) OMG!!!! TWO TIMES IN A ROW!!!! I'M LATE AGAIN!!!!  
  
Monica: Adrienne!!! WAIT UP!!!  
  
Haja: ME TOO!!!!  
  
Adrienne: (stops) You guys too! Oy!  
  
They hear noises from the tree.  
  
Adrienne: Eh? (walks to the tree) HIYA!!! (kicks the tree)  
  
Yami/Bakura/Jonouchi: AHHH!!!! OOF!!! (falls on the sidewalk)  
  
Adrienne: OMG!! THAT'S THREE TIMES!!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!  
  
Yami: It's okay.  
  
Adrienne: Hold the phone! YAMI?!!!!  
  
Haja: BAKURA?!!!  
  
Monica: JONOUCHI??!!!  
  
Yami: ADRIENNE?!!!  
  
Bakura: HAJA?!!!  
  
Jonouchi: MONICA?!!!  
  
The bell rang.  
  
Adrienne: NOT AGAIN!!!!!(runs to the school)  
  
Monica/Haja: (runs with her)  
  
Yami: WAIT FOR US!!!  
  
Bakura/Jonouchi/Yami: (runs to Oswalt Elementary)  
  
Ms. Pinneo: 4 times!! Do you girls know what this means?  
  
Adrienne: (remains silent)  
  
Haja: uh...no.  
  
Monica: Eh?  
  
Ms. Pinneo: Detention!!  
  
Adrienne/Haja/Monica: (walks back to their seats embarrassed)  
  
Yami/Jonouchi/Bakura: (Enters the classroom)  
  
Ms. Pinneo: Who are you boys?  
  
Yami: I'm Adrienne's cousin.  
  
Bakura: I'm Haja's cousin.  
  
Jonouchi: I'm Monica's cousin.  
  
Ms. Pinneo: (sighs) Very well. Sit next to your cousins.  
  
Yami: (Sits next to Adrienne)  
  
Bakura: (Sits next to Haja)  
  
Jonouchi: (sits next to Monica)  
  
Ms. Pinneo: As you boys know, your cousins are in detention.  
  
Yami: WHAT?!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!  
  
Ms. Pinneo: Be quiet before I go and smack you!  
  
Yami: Do it then!  
  
Ms. Pinneo: (goes and slaps him)  
  
Yami: You slap like my grandma!  
  
Ms. Pinneo: YOU ARE IN DETENTION TOO MISTER!!!  
  
Yami: (shrugs) No big deal.  
  
Bakura: WHAT?!! YOU CAN'T PUT HIM IN DETENTION!!! He'S THE PH-MMMMM!!!  
  
Haja: (covers his mouth) Uh...hehe! I think he had too much sugar! Right,  
Bakura?  
  
Bakura: (nods)  
  
Ms. Pinneo: YOU BOY!! YOU ARE IN DETENTION AS WELL!!!  
  
Jonouchi: OY!! YOU CAN'T PUT MY FRIENDS IN DETENTION!!! YOU OLD HAG!!!  
  
Ms. Pinneo: YOU ARE IN DETENTION TOO YOUNG MAN!!! (grabs a yardstick)  
Anyone else insults me will get a spanking!  
  
Class: (stays quiet)  
  
After school...  
  
Adrienne: Thanks Yami. You know. For sticking up for me.  
  
Haja: You too Bakura!  
  
Monica: And you Jonouchi!  
  
Adrienne/Haja/Monica: (gives them a quick kiss on the cheek)  
  
Yami/Bakura/Jonouchi: Haha! (puts their arms around their girlfriends)  
  
TBC...  
  
Oy! Like it? I hope I do more better in the next chapter! R&R and no flames  
please!! Arigato gosaimas! 


	6. The Evil Princess's Castle

Here is chapter 6! Sorry Monica and Haja! Angela was at me house and she  
wouldn't leave me alone! Here it is!  
  
The Evil Princess's Castle  
  
Yami: Well, you certainly have a strange teacher! Ms. Hotiko never acts  
that way!  
  
Adrienne: I know! But oh well!  
  
Haja: Monica? Do you think?  
  
Monica: I think so, but I am not sure. Let's find out later.  
  
Haja: (nods)  
  
Jonouchi: Bakura? Do you think that Yami?  
  
Bakura: I do not know what the pharaoh is thinking right now so don't even  
ask!  
  
Jonouchi: Okay! Jeez.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Princess: Muahahahahahahahahaaa!!! I shall bring those people to my  
castle!! (waves a finger)  
  
Yami: What in the world?  
  
They glowed and disappeared.  
  
Adrienne: THE THIRD TIME, MAN!!!! I HATE FALLING!!!!  
  
Yami: Where are we?  
  
A princess comes out.  
  
Adrienne: Who are you?  
  
The Princess: (gasps) That's not the way to speak to a princess!!!  
  
Adrienne: Come on!! There is no such thing as a princess! Give it a rest!!  
  
The Princess: GUARDS!!!! SEIZE THEM!!!!  
  
Yami: MAKE A RUN FOR IT!!!!  
  
They ran into a small café shop.  
  
Adrienne: Phew. Man! I think we're in the middle ages!!!  
  
Yami: Might as well blend in.  
  
Jonouchi: Right. But how did we end up here?  
  
Monica: I don't know.  
  
Bakura: It couldn't have been one of us. We don't have the power!  
  
Haja: I know! I think it was the PRINCESS!!!!  
  
Yami: Maybe, but let's find out.  
  
They went outside.  
  
Guard: Halt! You are going to the kingdom with us for mistreating the  
princess!  
  
Adrienne: Tch! Please! I just didn't call her 'your highness!' How can we  
be arrested for that?  
  
Guard: (puts handcuffs on them)  
  
Yami: I don't think they care.  
  
Adrienne: (sweatdrop)  
  
Jonouchi: Oh great. We're arrested! Now what?  
  
20 min. later...  
  
Guard: Say hello to the princess! Princess Angela!  
  
Angela: Hello! Haha! I see you're a little tied up!! Hahahahahaaa!! I crack  
myself up!!!  
  
Everyone: (sweatdrop)  
  
Angela: Well, my name is Angela. Angela Kim. I have been the one who  
teleported you people here into this dimension.  
  
Yami: I knew it.  
  
Adrienne: What do you want?  
  
Angela: I wish nothing more than the faerie you possess!!  
  
Adrienne: What in the world are you talking about?  
  
The faerie comes out from her hair.  
  
Adrienne: WHAT THE!!!! HOW'D THAT GET IN THERE??!!!  
  
Faerie: What is your wish?  
  
Angela: I wish to eliminate Adrienne's memories!!  
  
Faerie: That is so not cool missy!! No way, man!!  
  
Angela: What are you talking about? I command you!!!  
  
Faerie: What did you say? I can do this!! (waves finger at her hair)  
  
Angela: (hair disappears) AHHHH!!! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!!!! GIVE IT BACK!!!  
  
Faerie: (waves her finger) I can do anything I want. I granted the girls'  
wish because I was destined to!! Duh!!! Princess stupid!!!  
  
Angela: I have had enough!! GUARDS!!! TAKE THEM AWAY!!!  
  
Faerie: (disappears)  
  
Adrienne/Yami: (sent to a cell)  
  
Jonouchi/Monica: (sent to another cell)  
  
Bakura/Haja: (sent to another cell)  
  
Adrienne: Yami! I am so sorry! I got us all into this mess!  
  
Yami: Adrienne, it's not your fault!!  
  
Adrienne: (walks to a corner)  
  
Yami: (stares at her)  
  
Jonouchi: Monica! How're we gonna get out of this mess?  
  
Monica: How am I suppose to know?  
  
Jonouchi: If it wasn't for that mouth of that friend of yours!  
  
Monica: Wait just a second there Jonouchi! You can't talk about my friend  
like that!!!  
  
Jonouchi: Okay! Okay! Okay! I forgive her!! Jeez!  
  
Bakura: Man, Haja! Why do we have to be in here!! If my hands are free, I  
could get us all out of here!  
  
Haja: Can you get us back to the real world?  
  
Bakura: That I cannot do!  
  
Haja: Thought so.  
  
A tear dropped from Adrienne's, Monica's, and Haja's eyes.  
  
Adrienne/Monica/Haja: (something glowed in front of them) Huh?  
  
The glowing stopped and millenium items were in front of them.  
  
Adrienne: The millenium bracelet?  
  
Haja: The millenium earring?  
  
Monica: The millenium watch?  
  
The items shot a light and the chains came off.  
  
The girls put the items on them.  
  
Yami: (turned around and gasped when he saw her glowing) Adrienne?  
  
Bakura/Jonouchi: (did the same thing)  
  
Adrienne/Haja/Monica: (blasted the cell gates open and released the boys)  
  
Adrienne: Let's go to the 'princess' and get rid of her powers!  
  
Haja/Monica: (nods and followed her)  
  
Angela: (gasped) How did you get out? GUARDS!!!  
  
Adrienne/Haja/Monica: (blasts them away)  
  
Adrienne: (shot a ball at Angela)  
  
Angela: What did you do to my powers?!!!  
  
Adrienne: I just destroyed your powers!! Now it is time for us to go!  
  
Yami, Bakura, and Jonouchi ran to the girls.  
  
The girls made their items glow and they went back to their time.  
  
Adrienne: Good to be back!  
  
Yami: Sure is.  
  
They hugged.  
  
Monica/Haja/Bakura/Jonouchi: (eyes widen in surprise)  
  
Monica/Jonouchi: (hugs)  
  
Haja/Bakura: (hugs as well)  
  
TBC...  
  
Like the new chapter? I think the next chapter will be the next!!! I  
THINK!!! Well...like always, R&R!! NO FLAMES!!!! Arigato gosaimas!!! 


	7. Taking Their Love To The Next Level

Hey people. Not feeling good because of today and i thought to write  
another chappie. Here it is. Chapter 7. I think this will be the last  
chapter.  
  
Taking Their Love To The Next Level  
  
Yami: It's good to be back! How did you girls get the millenium items?  
  
Adrienne/Monica/Haja: We don't know.  
  
Bakura: Honestly! Do you think the millenium items would just come to you?  
  
Haja: You don't believe us? (puppy dog eyes)  
  
Bakura: (sigh) Must you give me that puppy eye look? Fine. I believe you  
all.  
  
Adrienne: Now what? This isn't Domino or Walnut!  
  
Haja: This is...JAPAN!!!!  
  
Adrienne/Monica/Yami/Bakura/Jonouchi: NANI?!!! EHH!!!!  
  
Haja: Yup! I remember this place.  
  
Adrienne/Monica: Oh yeah! I forgot!  
  
Yami: Nani?  
  
Adrienne: Uh...I'll tell you later!  
  
Yami: (eyes lower in suspicion)  
  
Adrienne: (sweatdrop)  
  
Then...  
  
Angela: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!! I have finally risen into this future time!!  
I will have revenge on that tall girl!!!!  
  
Yami: Might as well find a place to rest.  
  
They found a hotel nearby.  
  
Adrienne: Do you have any rooms available?  
  
Manager: I only have one room left.  
  
Adrienne: Uh n-MMMM!!!!  
  
Yami covered her mouth.  
  
Yami: We'll take it!  
  
Manager: Good! Here are your keys!  
  
Yami: Thank you!  
  
They went upstairs.  
  
Yami: Okay! The girls get the bed and we sleep on the floor.  
  
Jonouchi: WHAT?!!! WHY US?!!!  
  
Yami: (glare)  
  
Jonouchi: Okay! Let them have the bed!  
  
Bakura: Yes!  
  
The girls smiled.  
  
While...  
  
Angela: Where to start? Oh well. That hotel seems nice!  
  
She walks towards the hotel.  
  
Manager: Hello! We have no more rooms to rent. Gomen!  
  
Angela: (grabs his collar) Give me a room to rent, you filthy commoner!  
  
Manager: Okay! (gives her a key)  
  
Angela: Hahahahahahahaaa! I shall have my revenge for what you did to  
Anzu!!!  
  
She opened the door.  
  
Everyone woke up and gasped at the person who came in.  
  
Adrienne: ANGELA?!!!  
  
Angela: Hehehe! (runs and grabs her neck tightly)  
  
Yami: ANGELA!!! LET GO OF HER!!!!  
  
Angela: Why should I? Remember, Yami? We wanted to get rid of her 5,000  
years ago!!  
  
Adrienne: Wh-ck-at?  
  
Angela: Come with me and I will show you what I mean!  
  
Yami: If we refuse?  
  
Angela: Then this girl, will lose her life! (holds Adrienne in front of  
her)  
  
Yami: Grrrrrr. Fine! We'll go!  
  
Angela: I knew you'd see it my way!  
  
Yami and the others were transported to a castle.  
  
Yami: OOF!!  
  
Jonouchi/Bakura: Where are we?  
  
Yami: I think we are in a castle!  
  
Jonouchi: NOT ANOTHER ONE!! HOW ARE WE GONNA GET OUTTA HERE NOW?!!!  
  
Bakura/Yami: WE DON'T KNOW HOW!!!!  
  
Haja/Monica: (frantically looks around) Where's ADRIENNE?!!  
  
Yami: Oh no! Angela must still have her!!!  
  
Angela appeared in the room.  
  
Angela: (still holding Adrienne's neck) I will show you the past!  
  
The whole room was glowing.  
  
They appeared in Ancient Egypt.  
  
A Boy: Hey Angela!! Come over here for a second!!  
  
Angela: Sure Yami!! (goes to him)  
  
Yami: You know that girl who came to us recently? I don't know anything  
about her except that the fact that she is pretty!  
  
Angela got mad at this. She came up with an idea.  
  
Angela: She is evil Yami! I met her once and she was so mean to me! I just  
wanted to be friends with her!  
  
Yami: Is that so? Well, then let's kill her!  
  
Angela: (laughed inside her mind)  
  
Yami: I was just kidding! Gosh! You fell for that?  
  
Angela: I was just playing! (she smiled evilly)  
  
The girl was coming down the hall.  
  
Yami: Hi there! I am Yami!  
  
The Girl: (giggles) I'm Adrienne!  
  
Yami: Nice!  
  
She smiled.  
  
Yami: Shall I assist you to your location?  
  
Adrienne: Okay! Thank you for your kindness, pharaoh.  
  
Yami: You can just call me Yami.  
  
Adrienne: Okay, Yami.  
  
Yami: (offered her his arm) Shall we?  
  
Adrienne: (took it) We shall.  
  
Angela saw them and her face turned red.  
  
Angela: Why that little imbecile!!  
  
He led her to her room.  
  
Yami: Shall I come in?  
  
Adrienne: Yes.  
  
Yami: (came in and sat at the table)  
  
Adrienne: I am sorry for the burden we have caused you. (she bowed)  
  
Yami: No no! It's alright!  
  
Adrienne: I just want you to know that we are grateful for your  
hospitality.  
  
Yami: (blushing) It's alright! Thank you for your compliment.  
  
Angela: I've got you know!  
  
Adrienne: Huh? (turns around)  
  
Angela: (throws a spear at her chest)  
  
Adrienne: AAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Yami: ADRIENNE!!!  
  
She fell in his arms.  
  
The guards came in immediately.  
  
Yami: Seize that girl immediately!!  
  
The guards did as they were told.  
  
Adrienne went limp in his arms.  
  
Yami: I will save us. I promise.  
  
He took out items and put random people's souls in them but two.  
  
He chanted a spell and her soul went into the millenium bracelet and his  
went inside the millenium puzzle.  
  
Yami: I-I love you. (he died)  
  
The glowing stopped.  
  
Angela tightened her grip on Adrienne's throat.  
  
Adrienne: Y-Y-Yami. (lost consciousness)  
  
Yami: ADRIENNE!! (runs to get her)  
  
Angela: Halt! I command you!  
  
Jonouchi: Oy! I don't think so! Take her down!!!  
  
They all tackled Angela except Adrienne and Yami.  
  
Angela: OOF!! (fell and released Adrienne's throat)  
  
Yami caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
Yami: Adrienne? Are you with me?  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
He checked her pulse and there wasn't a pulse.  
  
He cried.  
  
In the clouds...  
  
Adrienne: I feel sorry for him. I wish I could go back.  
  
Voice: I will grant you one wish.  
  
Adrienne: I wish to go back to my body.  
  
Voice: Then let it be.  
  
She glowed and her soul was returned.  
  
He was about to leave her until a hand grabbed his arm.  
  
Yami: Huh?  
  
She woke up.  
  
Adrienne: Y-Y-Yami?  
  
Yami: Adrienne!! You're alive!!!  
  
Adrienne: Hai! Doo itashimashte.  
  
Yami: For what?  
  
Adrienne: For having faith in me.  
  
Yami: (bursted into tears and hugged her) Arigato gosaimas.  
  
Adrienne: (bursted into tears and hugged him back)  
  
Yami: You are my koi.  
  
Adrienne: So are you.  
  
Jonouchi/Bakura/Monica/Haja: (had tears in their eyes)  
  
Monica/Jonouchi: My koi! (hugs)  
  
Bakura/Haja: My koi as well. (hugs as well)  
  
They returned to their normal time.  
  
They went to Oswalt Elementary.  
  
Ms. Pinneo: Well, not late anymore now?  
  
Haja: Hai.  
  
Monica: This will be our last day here.  
  
Ms. Pinneo looked shock.  
  
Ms. Pinneo: What are you ladies talking about?  
  
Haja/Monica: (looked at Adrienne)  
  
Adrienne: Fine. This will be the first and last time you will hear my true  
voice. This will be our last day here because we found people we love and  
we feel that we are not needed here anymore.  
  
Monica: Yes. That is why we decided to tell you before we leave.  
  
Haja: I hope you will not to speak of our leaving.  
  
Adrienne: If anyone asks you where our whereabouts is, (looks at Yami)  
  
Yami: (puts her arm around her)  
  
Adrienne: Tell that person that we went to a place where no one in this  
place can reach. Not even the fastest plane can find it. We will never  
return again so this is our permanent good bye.  
  
Yami held hands with Adrienne, Jonouchi held hands with Monica, and Bakura  
held hands with Monica.  
  
Haja/Monica/Adrienne: Good bye to you all. Thank you for your kindness  
during our stay in Oswalt.  
  
They went out the door and were never seen again.  
  
They were transported to Domino City.  
  
Yami put a ring on Adrienne's finger, Jonouchi put a ring on Monica's  
finger, and Bakura put a ring on Haja's finger.  
  
Yami/Jonouchi/Bakura: Will you marry me?  
  
Adrienne/Monica/Haja: Hai.  
  
Yami: (lips met Adrienne's)  
  
Jonouchi: (lips met Monica's)  
  
Bakura: (lips met Haja's)  
  
They kissed passionately for awhile.  
  
They got married eventually and lived together forever.  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
Like! It took me the entire day to finish this chappie so I better get some  
reviews!!! R&R!!!! NO FLAMES!!! I ALREADY HAVE ANOTHER STORY IN MIND SO BE  
PREPARED!!!! See ya!!! 


End file.
